1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a fluid storage and expulsion system and especially to a fluid storage and expulsion system utilizing a thin reversible metallic diaphragm which progressively collapses from one end of the storage tank to the opposite end in order to force the fluid stored within the tank out of the tank.
This invention relates especially to reusable fluid storage and expulsion systems of the type in which a tank formed by one or more surfaces of revolution contains a reversible metal diaphragm which, upon application of an actuation pressure, is forced to collapse and move from one end of the tank to the other to expel the fluid contained therewithin. Most particularly, this invention relates to such a fluid storage and expulsion system in which the fluid is stored in a stable fashion both when the tank is fully loaded and when the tank is partly empty and in which the diaphragm collapses in an orderly fashion without creating folds or snags on which the diaphragm might break.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,803 granted to Sidney S. Wayne and Benjamin J. Aleck on Sept. 5, 1967 for FLUID STORAGE AND EXPULSION SYSTEM discloses a reversible diaphragm system having meridianal reinforcements distributed along the diaphragm to ensure orderly reversal thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,881 granted to Irwin E. Rosman on Aug. 12, 1980 for PROPELLANT STORAGE EXPULSION SYSTEM, the control of the collapse of a metal diaphragm is effected by the selection of a particular geometric shape, rather than by the use of reinforcements as in the aforementioned Wayne et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,803.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,539 granted to Henry J. Sossong on Mar. 23, 1976, a fluid storage and expulsion system is disclosed in which orderly collapse of the flexible or reversible bladder was effected by bonding the bladder to the tank wall with an adhesive that requires a force greater than the force necessary to flex the bladder whereby to ensure a progressive peeling of the bladder from the tank to effect an expulsion of fluid.
Other prior art patents that might have some bearing on the subject matter of this application are:
______________________________________ Inventor(s) U.S. Pat. No. Granted ______________________________________ Blackburn et al 3,154,093 October 27, 1964 Hagner 3,217,649 November 16, 1965 Krizka et al 3,433,391 March 18, 1969 Moller et al 3,471,059 October 7, 1969 Larson 3,504,827 April 7, 1970 Krzycki 3,668,868 June 13, 1972 Borchert 3,828,977 August 13, 1974 Dolveck 3,721,371 March 20, 1973 Kennard et al 3,880,326 April 29, 1975 Caillet 3,931,834 January 13, 1976 Williamson et al 3,981,418 September 21, 1976 Harris et al 4,062,475 December 13, 1977 Kulikowski et al 4,077,543 March 7, 1978 Thomson et al 4,213,545 July 22, 1980 ______________________________________